


First Time For Everything

by lannisterslioness



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Pre-I-Rex, Some Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4456418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannisterslioness/pseuds/lannisterslioness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a prompt from tumblr from wildchildalr: "What if Claire and Owen's first date was Claire's first date EVER? Like she spent so much time working she never properly dated guys she was with so she planned it like a normal business meeting and that's why she had the itinerary and everything."</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time For Everything

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So this is my third prompt for Clawen (second one from the lovely wildchildalr), and at the end it got a tad bit fluffy but hey, I live for the fluffy Clawen fics. Plus, now we all must find ways to make it to 2018! Anyway, I hope you guys like this one, I again had fun writing this, especially since in my other fic I'm working on I'm writing Owen & Claire out on a second date, the other story is called Red Lips by the way :P Either way, here you go! xoxo

     To say Claire was anxious about her date next Friday would have been the understatement of the year. She could face down a boardroom full of suits and ties, she could find creative solutions to nearly any situation they had thrown at her, and she had beyond a doubt proved her worth to this company – but dating was another story. In her years of always pushing for the next great achievement in her life, Claire Dearing had never actually found herself out on a date, an _actual_ date. Which had made the fact of that the raptor trainer, Owen Grady, had asked her out a bit of a surprise.

 

     She had seen Owen only a handful of times since he had started working on the island. The first was when his raptors were hatching, he was right there the moment they were born, holding them as soon as they cracked out of their eggs and forming that all important bond with them. The few other times were out at the raptor paddock, the construction mostly complete on it for when the raptors were fully grown, but Owen had to determine the safety of the paddock as a whole. They would share a few flirty remarks during those few times, but Claire never figured it was enough to constitute a date. The last time she had seen him before he asked her out was when he delivered his reports on the raptors to her personally, he had lingered around and carried on a conversation with her that was partially business, but mostly flirting. The very next day when he came back to her office empty handed was when he had finally asked her out on a date, and despite Owen being the opposite of most of the men she’d even consider, she said yes.

 

     Upon telling her assistant, Zara, later that day to ensure she had next Friday night off, she wasn’t very surprised at her reaction.

 

     “Wait, _Owen Grady_?” Zara asked, her face twisted in confusion and disbelief. “The man who keeps coming in the building to hand in those reports, and smells like one of the dinosaurs?”

 

     “Yes,” Claire sighed, “and he does not smell like one of the dinosaurs.”

 

    “It practically radiates off of him, and god, have you even _seen_ his fingernails?” Zara protested.

 

     “I’m going out with him, Zara.” Claire insisted now, using her authoritative voice she usually only saved for the boardroom to make her point clear. “Is my schedule freed up?”

 

     Zara dug her phone out of her purse, and after a few moments of her typing, she put it away. “Free and clear.” She mumbled.

 

     “Good, thank you.” Claire’s tone was still a bit clipped.

 

     “Clearly, I can’t stop you from making this decision. But, if you need me to save you from the date, just text me and I’ll make up something to get you out of there.” Zara replied. “Trust me, I’ve been on enough terrible dates to know it’s best to have a back-up plan.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

     Claire had spent the days leading up to her date with Owen finding ways to deal with her ever-growing anxiety. She had her outfit planned out for the date on the very night Owen had asked her out, she’d attempted to ask Zara in a roundabout way for some advice but to no true avail. It led to her having an hour and a half long phone call with her sister, Karen, who spent the first half hour scolding her for never calling, and took the rest of the hour to give her every piece of advice known to mankind about dating. While she knew Karen had meant well, in the end none of it really helped her, and only ended up making Claire more nervous than before. All of it built up to Claire planning out as much of the date as she possibly could the night before in an attempt to calm herself down.

 

     _Think of it as a meeting, you can handle the boardroom, you can handle one date_ , Claire kept mentally repeating to herself the entire time she spent getting ready.

 

     She’d kept a close eye on the clock; she was supposed to meet Owen at Margaritaville, of all the places on the island.  She wasn’t sure if the thought of being in such a laid back place would help ease her nerves or only make them worse from how keyed up she was. When her phone rang, Claire nearly jumped out of her skin before she scrambled to find her phone buried in her purse.

 

     _‘Remember the plan, just in case!’_ Zara had texted her, Claire just let out an exasperated sigh and stuffed her phone back in her purse.

 

     “Everything’s going to be fine,” Claire mumbled to herself, “everything is going to be _great_.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

     Everything had gone horribly wrong.

 

     It started with him showing up in board shorts, _board short_ s,of all things; she was almost willing to overlook it for the first few minutes as he tried to carry a conversation with her. But as the night dragged on and they slowly ran low on things to talk about, Claire kept glancing at the itinerary she had typed up on her phone, and it steadily became more noticeable.

 

     “Something important going on?” Owen had asked out of curiosity, him watching her as she quickly put her phone down.

 

     “No, it’s fine.” Claire tried to brush it off, but she knew her violent red blushing was giving her away.

 

     “Are you sure?” He persisted. In any other circumstance, she would have appreciated his concern, but more than anything in that moment she just wanted him to forget about it.

 

     Claire stayed silent and just nodded instead, drinking her water and trying to let the moment pass. Owen tried to help the date go on with some more light conversation, but Claire had practically seized up out of embarrassment.

 

     “ _Don’t stress yourself out like I know you will,”_ Her sister had told her over the phone earlier in the week, “ _first dates are always awkward, just try and have some fun.”_

 

     She wished she could have just followed Karen’s advice, maybe then she wouldn’t have stressed herself to the point of silence or glancing at her phone every five seconds. The date truly started to fail when Owen kept drinking margarita after margarita, more than likely to calm his own nerves, and started talking about nothing but his raptors. Claire had found it almost endearing at first, that he cared so much about animals that had the potential to rip him to pieces, but when he had started going in to detail about _everything_ about his raptors – Claire was sensing the beginning of the disastrous date. By the time his words started to get just a bit jumbled while trying to explain how the raptors loved playing with soccer balls but they always popped them, Claire sent the message she was dreading and had Zara call her. In a matter of seconds, Zara called, going off about how there had been a containment breech in the valley and she was needed in the control room, she had given the speech so convincingly that Claire almost thought she was being serious for a moment.

 

     “Yeah, no problem.” Owen mumbled with a shrug. “Let’s get out of here.”

 

* * *

 

 

     Despite the date crashing and burning, Claire was surprised that Owen had walked her to her car parked on the outskirts of the park. All she wanted to do more than anything was go home and try and forget about the train wreck that had become her very first date with a man she thought she had liked.

 

     “Too bad the call wasn’t scheduled in on your itinerary.” Owen spoke up, breaking the silence as Claire’s car was just feet away.

 

     Claire froze in place and grabbed his arm, stopping Owen from taking another step. “What do you mean?”

 

     “I may have caught a glimpse at your phone a few times, you pretty much scheduled what you wanted to talk about.” Owen was giving her one of his famous grins, the kind he gave her when he knew he had her flustered during their flirty exchanges.

 

     “I…” It was enough to render Claire speechless with embarrassment for the second time that night. “I just prefer to be prepared.”

 

     Claire reached for her keys and stormed away from him, trying to unlock her car and drive off as quickly as she could.

 

     “I mean most people don’t schedule their _entire_ date. It’s almost as if you’ve never gone out on a date before.” Owen blurted out, Claire so desperately wanted to brush off his comments to being too many margarita’s, but something about him was beginning to get under her skin, enough to make her turn around and march back towards him.

 

     “Maybe it was! Maybe I just wanted to have a nice date and, no, I’ve never been on a date before because I never had the time to deal with the nonsense of dating! It may have been my first date, but at least I had the decency not to show up in board shorts!” Claire didn’t mean to start yelling at him, but something had just boiled over and Owen was the closest person in range to experience her wrath. But Owen never flinched or moved away, he just stood and let her vent it all out. “Clearly I made the mistake of thinking that you and I could go _anywhere_ and have a nice time. So, let’s just go our separate ways and try to avoid each other as much as possible to prevent any further disasters.”

 

     “Wait, this was your first date, _ever_?” Owen asked her.

 

     “That’s all you took from all of that?” Claire asked in disbelief.

 

     “No, I heard the rest, the board shorts are terrible despite living in Central America, you make schedules for everything, I got it. But this was your first date?” Owen persisted.

 

     “Yes, do I have to hire a skywriter for you to understand that? This. Was. My. First. Date.” She made every last word come across perfectly clear.

 

     Claire could believe when Owen just grinned down at her, holding back what she thought was a laugh. She rolled her eyes and stormed back off to her car, wanting to put as much distance as she could between her and Owen Grady.

 

     “I should have listened to Zara, clearly she saw that this would go terribly wrong.” Claire hissed out as she opened up her door and threw her purse inside. “Goodnight, Mr. Grady.”

 

     “Owen.” He corrected her, Claire jumping in surprise when she realized how close he sounded, when she turned around her arm brushed up against him he was so close.

 

     “What are you doing?” Claire asked, all the hostility had washed away for the moment, and instead she was left wondering what had driven him to be so close to her and why he was still smiling.

 

     “I was just thinking that maybe your very first date doesn’t have to end on an entirely awful note, if you trust me for a minute.” Owen was leaning in now, and Claire began to feel like a deer trapped in the crosshairs.

 

     Just as it had dawned on Claire why he was leaning in closer and closer, his lips captured hers, and for some ungodly reason, she actually kissed him back. She didn’t know if it was all the tension that had built up and craved to be released in a form other than yelling at him, or if there was still some twisted part of her brain that wanted this date with Owen to end well despite it already being over. Claire didn’t know how long they had kissed, she didn’t know why she let his hands rest on her waist and just under her shirt, her brain was in a fog for the first time in her life. When his hands started to wonder up her spine, it snapped Claire out of her daze and she pushed herself away from him, attempting to catch her breath as soon as they parted.

 

     “What the hell?” Claire snapped. “What was that about?”

 

     “You know, for someone who’s never been on a date before, you’re pretty good at the whole kissing thing.” Owen smirked. “I figured since you’ll probably never speak to me again as long as you can help it, I’d end the date with a kiss.”

 

     “You’re unbelievable.” Claire grumbled while Owen took two steps back to let her have her space. “Goodnight, Mr. Grady.”

 

     “Goodnight, Miss Dearing.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

     “I told you he was an animal, no better than the things he works with.” Zara said as she fell into step beside Claire on their way back to her office. “Thank god you’ll never have to see him again.”

 

     “Yeah.” Claire mumbled.

 

     “Are you alright? Don’t let him get to you.” Zara assured her in her attempt to comfort Claire.

 

     “I know.” Claire spoke up now. “I know, he just…he got under my skin or something.”

 

     Claire opened up the door to her office and was surprised to see something perched on it that hadn’t been there before her and Zara had gone to lunch.

 

     “Seriously?” Zara scoffed as she entered the room shortly behind Claire and picked up the stuffed velociraptor that was waiting for Claire on her desk with a note tied to its foot. “First he drinks his weight in margarita’s and bores you to death with velociraptor facts, then he practically mauls you at your car, and _now_ he breaks into your office to leave you this?”

 

     Claire took the velociraptor from Zara’s hand and read the note he’d tied to it. ‘ _Sorry for last night’_ was all it said, and if Zara hadn’t been watching her, Claire might have cracked a small smile despite all that had happened.

 

     “Want me to get rid of it?” Zara offered.

 

     “No, I’ll do it.” Claire said as she walked behind her desk.

 

     Zara walked out of the room without another word, shutting the door behind her. As soon as she was gone, Claire sat down in her chair and debated throwing the velociraptor away. In the end, she settled for hiding it in her desk drawer, she may throw it out someday, but despite all the ways Owen had driven her crazy, she couldn’t bring herself to get rid of the raptor just yet.


End file.
